Chameleon Boy
Legion of Super-Heroes Team Member Reep Daggle is a Durlan from the planet Durla. His chosen or preferred form is a hairless humanoid, with orange skin, pointed ears and antennae. His Durlan physiology allows him to change shape into anything (shapeshift). This ability or mutation was an evolutionary response to an environment destroyed by a thermonuclear war. Durlan’s are prone to xenophobia and rarely leave their own world. He becomes a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. His mutation ability, coupled with his exceptional deductive skills makes him a useful member of the Legion Espionage Squad. It is later revealed that his father is R.J. Brande, the billionaire who bankrolls the Legion. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, in the 30th Century, Reep Daggle was born was born to Ren Daggle and his mate, Zhay. Due to the warlike tendencies of its civilization, Durla entered a civil war which culminated in the ‘Six Minute War’ when Reep was a boy. The planet was left in nuclear rubble and the nuclear radiation mutated everyone on the planet, including Reep, into tentacled monsters. It also had the unusual side-effect of granting Durlans shape-shifting abilities, allowing them to morph back into their previous forms as well as that of others. Reep had a twin brother named Liggt. Reep's mother, Zhay, died when the boys were small and their father, Ren left Reep and his brother in the care of their aunt, Ji, who raised them as her own children. Unbeknownst to the boys, their widowed father had actually contracted Yorggian Fever. He miraculously survived, but was robbed of his ability to shape-change and became stuck in human form. In this form, he came to be called R.J. Brande and went on to form Brande Industries. In a right-of-passage, twins are to prove their worthiness being forced to fight to the death in the Durlan Right of Survival. When Reep Daggle was forced to kill his brother Liggt, he vowed to never again take part in such barbarity, and as soon as he was able to find a way, he left Durla for United Planets space. Like most, he came to Earth.As revealed in a post-crisis story found in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 4 #8 (June, 1990).. There, he found something he never knew before — prejudice. Humans and other non-shape-changers view shape-changers with great suspicion. He vowed to fight this bigotry, and immersed himself in charity work and performance of good deeds. This is what he originally thought brought him to the attention of R. J. Brande, who had his assistant, Marla Latham, recruited him for the fledgling Legion of Super-Heroes.As revealed in Secrets of the Legion of Super-Heroes, #1 (January 1981) and a post-crisis story found in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 4 #8 (June, 1990). He was inducted in the Legion along together with Colossal Boy, who suggested his "Chameleon Boy" code name. The two became best friends for the duration of their Legion membership.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 3 #39 (October 1987) and Action Comics, #267/2 (August 1960). "Cham," as he had come to be known, became a great asset to the Legion, as he was a natural spy, and his keen intelligence and sense of observation made him particularly fit to create and lead the Legion Espionage Squad.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #360 (September 1967). This squad was made up of members with covert powers. Despite the public's dislike of Durlans, was one of the best-liked among his teammates. Several years after joining the Legion, Cham learns that he was the son of Legion financer, R. J. Brande when Brande fell ill with Yorrgian fever and suitable blood donor. Although he understood why his father had to abandon him on Durla, he was bitter that Brande hadn’t revealed himself during his years with the Legion.As revealed in Secrets of the Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 1 #3 (March, 1981). Unsure of everything, Cham returns home to the Legion headquarters, and decides to act on the growing tensions with the Khundian Empire. Unfortunately, his mixed emotions on finding his real father lead him to overstep both his authority and his own better judgment. He orders an espionage mission and almost set off a war.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 2 #286" (April 1982). This act got him sent to Takron-Galtos (the principal prison and criminal rehabilitation facility for the United Planets)As revealed in ''Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 2 #290 (August 1982) and #292 (October 1982). where prolonged wearing of a shape-change inhibiting device (on his antennae) robbed him of his power.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 2 #296 (February 1983). His time in prison is pretty much one big fist-fight, which he can handle. Eventually he was awarded with clemency during the Great Darkness Saga'The Great Darkness Saga' is a Legion of Super-Heroes storyline written by Paul Levitz and Keith Giffen, with illustrations by Giffen. It was published in the Legion of Super-Heroes series and leads into The Curse. The story deals with Darkseid in the 30th Century. This storyline is revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, #290 - #294 (Aug. - Dec. 1982). for his help in quelling the riots when Ol-Vir freed many criminals and after his heroics against Darkseid.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 2 #294 (December 1982). Soon after, he and his father took a trip back to Durla to see if he could get his power back. The trip was successful, and father and son were reconciled.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 2 #298 (April 1983) and #301 (July 1983). Cham then rejoined the Legion and served diligently, even after his father retired and vanished. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Durlan Physiology': Although his abilities were "beyond human," they weren't super powers in the strictest sense, as those abilities came from his physiology, which was natural to his species. *'Metamorphosis': As a Durlan, he could take on any shape imaginable. He can take the appearance of Human, Exxorian or even a Gorilla if wished to. *'Elasticity': His malleable body allowed him to stretch himself as well, much like Plastic Man and Elongated Man. *'Superhuman Senses': His antennas allow him to sense the dimensions of any object, to the extent where it's like taking a snap of a photograph that can stay in his memory. He can recall whatever his antenna sees and take shape of it in an instant, and in full detail. Abilities *'Mimicry': This comes natural to someone who can shapeshift. *'Espionage': His ability to shapeshift also makes him an efficient spy, as all he has to do is take on the appearance of someone close to someone, and spy on them! Weakness *'Power Limitation': Chameleon Boy could only take the shape of a person, such as Superman, but he was unable to manifest his abilities. Although if he was to take the shape of an eagle, he could fly, and he could scratch people with his claws if he took on the form of a cat. Still, he wouldn't be able to take on a cat's ability to take a "catnap," and it's unlikely he would gain an eagles eyesight. Paraphernalia Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes he is provided a Legion Flight Ring. It allows him to fly and protects him from the vacuum of space and other dangerous environments. With his Legion flight ring (or earlier flight belt) he can use another power while flying. Transportation * 'LX-811 Star Cruiser: ' Vsually, the ship's design consists of a central disk and two extended drive pods, reminiscent of the USS Enterprise of Star Trek fame. Gallery Appearances * SuperFriends Comic Book: **''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: *** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced *** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes * Chameleon Boy was created by Jerry Siegel and Jim Mooney. * He first appeared in "Action Comics, #267" (August, 1960). External Links *Chameleon Boy at the DC Database *Chameleon Boy at Wikipedia References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Superman supporting characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Characters